Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine and more specifically it relates to an exercise machine adjustable resistance system and method for efficiently varying the workout resistance for an exercise machine.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Contemporary Pilates apparatuses are well known throughout the fitness industry, and are generally comprised of a rectangular frame supported on the floor at various points of contact about the rectangular frame.
The base structure of a Pilates apparatus supports an upper structure comprised of two parallel rails aligned with the major length axis of the rectangular structure, and a slidable carriage thereupon that is attached to one end of the structure by springs or elastic bands that produce a resistance bias on the slidable carriage.
Exercises are performed by an exerciser by moving the slidable carriage along the rails in a direction distal to the end of the apparatus to which the fixed end of the resistance springs are attached. One or more resistance springs create a workload against which therapeutic or fitness exercises can be safely and beneficially performed.
Traditional Pilates apparatuses typically provide for a plurality of spring assemblies that may be removably attached between the slidable carriage and the fixed end, with each spring being of a specified design to deliver a known force. As an example, six resistance springs, each delivering a constant K-factor of 15 pounds, may be installed on an apparatus. An exerciser therefore would engage one of the springs in order to perform arm exercises against a 15 pound resistance force.
When the exerciser changes exercises to leg exercises, the exerciser must engage a multitude of additional springs since the 15 pound force would be inadequate resistance to apply an effective exercise workload resistance to the much larger leg muscles. Therefore, the exerciser may manually “hook up” or engage an additional three springs to create a total workload resistance of 60 pounds.
This process of engaging and disengaging one or more springs to vary the workout resistance force throughout a typical Pilates workout comprised of multiple exercises has been practiced since the invention of the first Pilates apparatus nearly a century ago, and is well known to those skilled in the art.
One major deficiency of the resistance-changing process of contemporary Pilates apparatuses is that the process is time-consuming. Pilates classes are typically delivered during a fixed period of time to a group of exercisers, each exercising on their respective apparatuses. It is important for all exercisers to start each of the many exercises together, and at the command of the Pilates instructor. As the instructor calls for a change in exercise, all exercisers must stop, usually dismount the apparatus, quickly change resistance by engaging or disengaging the correct springs, re-mount the apparatus, and ready themselves for the next exercise.
Exercisers with high experience will know what springs to engage or disengage, and do so quickly. Inexperienced exercisers will struggle with the mechanics of changing springs, and will not fully understand color coding related to springs of different K-factors, nor which of the springs to engage or disengage. The inexperienced exerciser will require the personalized assistance of an instructor or fellow exerciser.
As can readily be seen, the act of changing springs between exercises can cause considerable disruption and time delay, significantly diminishing the available workout time available within the time limits of fixed duration class.
Another disadvantage of the traditional spring-changing process is that exercisers are unable to quickly change resistance settings to intensify the workload effort of a given exercise. For instance, at the start of an exercise period, an exerciser would typically “warm up” by performing a number of repetitions of a certain exercise against a comparatively light resistance force. After a few minutes of warming up the working muscles, it would be preferable to increase the resistance to intensify the exercise effort. Traditional Pilates apparatuses do not provide the capability to change the resistance force during the performance of an exercise, and require the exerciser to stop and manually change springs as previously described.
Another disadvantage of contemporary Pilates apparatuses is that exercisers oftentimes simply don't know the appropriate resistance setting for a particular exercise, and inadvertently select too high, or too low of a workload resistance at the start. If the workload resistance is too low, they stop after one or two repetitions, and re-set the springs to a higher workload.
On the other hand, if the set a starting workload resistance that is too high, the exerciser risks injury from overstressing muscles required to overcome the overly high spring resistance force the initially set.
Another disadvantage of contemporary Pilates apparatuses is that all spring settings must be manually adjusted. It is well known in the fitness industry that instructors, throughout the exercise period, frequently instruct the class to change exercises, to increase or decrease the speed at which they should perform the exercises, and change workload levels against which the exercise should be performed. There is presently no ability for an instructor to simultaneously change the workload intensity of all apparatuses of all exercisers in the class. This disadvantage results in a less beneficial workout for the exercisers who otherwise would realize a more intense exercise period.
Yet another significant disadvantage of traditional Pilates apparatuses is the inability of an exerciser to consistently work within a specified cardiovascular performance range. It is well known to those killed in the art of fitness training that exercisers benefit most during an exercise period when the workload intensity throughout the period begins low, ramps up significantly over a period of time, then tapers off as the end of the workout period approaches. During the high intensity period, exercisers may work at 90 percent of their recommended cardiovascular capacity.
Wearable digital activity tracking devices are well known, and are capable of determining an exerciser's cardiovascular levels in real time. As an example, a bicyclist monitoring their performance can use a wearable activity tracking device to determine that they are only working at 50% capacity, and in response, pedal harder until the device indicates that they are working at an 85% capacity.
Unfortunately, even if a Pilates exerciser is using a wearable activity tracking device, Pilates apparatuses all require the exerciser to stop and manually change spring resistance changes in order to intensify workload, thereby disrupting the flow of the exercise routine. Additionally, the stop-and-go process allows the cardiovascular system to momentarily recover, negating many of the physiological benefits realized by continually ramping resistance throughout an exercise routine, thereby continually increasing cardiovascular capacity.
Therefore, those skilled in the art would recognize the significant advantages of a new and novel Pilates apparatus providing for increasing or decreasing workout resistance on demand, and in real-time, without requiring the exerciser to stop the exercise, thereby overcoming the deficiencies of contemporary Pilates apparatuses requiring exercisers to manually change resistance settings.
It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that a Pilates apparatus as described would save resistance change-over time during an exercise class, and to the exerciser's delight, allocating more time to beneficial exercise. Delivering more fitness benefits to customers within a given time period is of significant commercial value.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved exercise machine adjustable resistance system and method for efficiently varying the workout resistance for an exercise machine.